Cair Andros
Cair Andros is a large river-island in the Anduin, to the east of the land of Anórien. It was held in defence against Mordor by Gondor to prevent crossings of the Great River, though these defences have never fallen despite massive odds. The namesake of this island was derived from the long shape of the isle, which was boat-like in nature, and the effects of the water breaking upon what was seen as the prow of the ship. The island was around ten miles in length, and narrowed toward its northern end, creating the prow. Cair Andros was one of the main sites used to cross the river Anduin, along with Osgiliath to the south. As the northern parts of the river were nearly impassable marshland, and the south of the river near Lebennin became too wide to ford safely, these two locations were critical to both Gondor and Mordor during the war. The island of Andros has historically been the center of the population of north eastern Gondor and the center of the island is the fortress city of Cair Andros which has a population of over 55,000 not including the nearbye farm lands, and villages that are all under the sway of the lords of Cair Andros. Strategically, the island was of immense importance: apart from the bridge at Osgiliath, it was the only practical means for an army from the east to cross the Anduin into Gondor's heartlands. The Gondorians took this risk seriously. Amon Dîn, the first of the Beacon-hills, was set up originally to warn the citizens of Minas Tirith if Cair Andros was ever breached. Gondor took steps to fortify the island, too, but the history of these fortifications is difficult to establish. We know that it was 'manned' at the time of King Ondoher's fall in III, but whatever defences were in place at that time were apparently abandoned, since Denethor's great-grandfather Túrin II found it necessary to fortify the island again. Geography The namesake of this island was derived from the long shape of the isle, which was boat-like in nature, and the effects of the water breaking upon what was seen as the prow of the ship. The island was around ten miles in length, and narrowed toward its northern end, creating the prow. Cair Andros was one of the main sites used to cross the river Anduin, along with Osgiliath to the south. As the northern parts of the river were nearly impassable marshland, and the south of the river near Lebennin became too wide to ford safely, these two locations were critical to both Gondor and Mordor during the war. History Early History Strategically, the island was of immense importance: apart from the bridge at Osgiliath, it was the only practical means for an army from the east to cross the Anduin into Gondor's heartlands. The Gondorians took this risk seriously. Amon Dîn, the first of the Beacon-hills, was set up originally to warn the citizens of Minas Tirith if Cair Andros was ever breached. Gondor took steps to fortify the island, too, but the history of these fortifications is difficult to establish. We know that it was 'manned' at the time of King Ondoher's fall in III, but whatever defences were in place at that time were apparently abandoned, since Denethor's great-grandfather Túrin II found it necessary to fortify the island again. The Gondor Civil War Demographics The island of Andros has historically been the center of the population of north eastern Gondor and the center of the island is the fortress city of Cair Andros which has a population of over 55,000 not including the nearbye farm lands, and villages that are all under the sway of the lords of Cair Andros. Goverment Houses Noteable People Category:City Category:City in Gondor Category:Castle Category:Castle in Gondor